Alliance of The Bands
by I Lost My Buh-Lance
Summary: After entering a contest, Gorillaz get a letter explaining that if they let a band stay with them for two weeks, they'll win ten thousand dollars! BUT...what if these two bands aren't the best of friends?... Complete
1. Scythez

_My next story! Let's see how this one flies!__ And, I do not own Gorillaz._

** TMATA's: Alliance of the Bands**

2D was on his knees and poking his circular, black eye towards the small, rectangular mail slot. Today _seemed_ like a regular day, but, in reality, it was not. For today, they were going to receive something _special _in the mail. It was going to be a plain-looking envelope, but containing something _very _important. You see, a few months back, 2D, Russel, Noodle and Murdoc had entered a contest to see if they could win ten _thousand dollars_. But there was only one small catch. They would have to share their studio with another band for two weeks. Now, if they kept it successful, they (and the other band) would win the grand prize. If they got on each other's nerves and eventually quit, then their chances have lost. So there he was, on his knees, waiting for the mail man. He'd had been there for _two hours, _just waiting for a small piece of paper, to give the details on this small contest.

C'mon…c'mon, he thought in his mind urgently, where are yeh,' mailman!? This was obviously full of tension, not knowing with which band they would be rooming with. This could way of making money very easily, just housing another band. There _is_ a dark side to this, however. If these two bands don't get along, who _knows_ what could occur. After all, two weeks isn't too long, yet not too short either. 2D, finally getting sick of waiting for the "super slow" mailman, slowly rose up and went into his room to view his typical zombie horror movies and first-person-shooter videogames. The delivery _was_ scheduled to be sent on this day's date, but it looks like the mail was fairly slow today. However, in another section of the city, was another popular studio. This band had been around since Gorillaz's "Paula" incident. They've been a successful, following right behind Gorillaz in the music charts. This band is known as "_The Scythez". _

_The Scythez introduction_

The first member is known as "Scythe". Scythe was born in Everett, Massachusetts to Italian immigrants. He never exactly got good grades in school, but was really into his Italian heritage. Mainly, his best subject in high school was _Italian Class. _Many of the songs in his lyrics contain Italian or Latin words. He is also the vocalist and keyboardist of the group, and the founder of Scythez, of whom which he is named after. Scythe has shoulder-length blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a small patch of beard growing underneath his chin. He also noticeably carries around a large scythe with him. Scythe's birthday is January 15th, 1978. He usually wears thick, baggy hooded-sweaters, baggy jeans, and black, stylish sneakers.

The bassist of the band is Roadkill. Roadkill was born in Montreal, Canada to parents descended from Ireland. When he was about six, he was walking home from school, when he noticed a wolf, lying dead on the road, since it was struck by a zooming car. Curiosity got the better of him, and he approached it with his hand stretched out, and instantly, it bit his arm, and jet off. He never told his parents about it. And now, whenever he looks at the full moon, he transforms into a hideous, demonic-werewolf. In fact, he believes that _demons_ were inside of that werewolf that bit him, and that's what gave him his current appearance. Also, to support his demon theory, he can sometimes hear voices other than his own when he speaks, like a high-pitched one, a deep and monstrous one, an eerie and whispery one, and an evil and sinister one. He usually has spiky, curved backwards, brown hair, pale-white skin, very sharp fang-like teeth, and, to top it all off, he has glowing, irisless, yellow eyes. He also has a long, crimson scar running diagonally down his face. His outfit _always_ contains a long, dark-brown trench coat, spiked wristbands, brown knuckle gloves, and spiked black boots. Roadkill's birthday is November 17th, 1965.

The drummer of the band is known as Hurricane. Hurricane was born in Burlington, Vermont. His mother had Blackfoot and Sioux descents, and his father had Mesoamerican-native descents. He usually shows this by making strange markings on his face with red face paint. He often wears a head band with two brightly colored feathers on the side. He is also very tall and muscular, and can lift up extremely heavy things. Hurricane also has a strong bond with nature. He feels like the forces of nature speak to him, and, oddly enough, inherited this from his mother. His mother always taught how to love and respect the nature around him, and his father always taught him intelligence. However, one day, he read about the history of the Americas, and found out that his land had been invaded by greedy and ruthless Europeans. This made him furious, and due to his strange gift, an extremely catastrophic hurricane was headed towards Europe. But his mother begged him not to do this, and he respected her wishes. Hurricane's outfit is usually rather plain, consisting of t-shirts and jeans, along with boots. Hurricane's birthday is December 29th, 1974.

The guitarist, and youngest of the band, is known as Bullet. Bullet's true origin is unknown, but, according to his friends, he was found on the streets, in a soldier's uniform, destroying everything with firepower and remarkable strength! Hurricane, having his unique gift, settled the insane soldier boy, and communicated with him peacefully. Bullet was then taken back to their studio before the authorities arrived. Also, he was very skilled with a guitar. He was then taught English, By Hurricane, and soon became the fourth and final member of Scythez. Bullet is the calmest member of the group. Bullet is, apparently handsome. He is also a bit shy and mainly quiet most of the time. Bullet has spiky, black hair. He also, has light brown eyes, and is tall for his age. He often wears camo-designed clothing, and knuckle gloves, similar to Roadkill's except with a blackish color instead of brown. Bullet also wears boots often similar to that of a soldier's. Bullet's birthday is January 1st, 1991.

These four men have become a highly successful band in the charts, and are on a strict rivalry with Gorillaz. Gorillaz quietly competes with them, and by the looks of it, often end up winning the battle. Scythez, however, often easily overcome other bands. But, just a few months ago, Scythez had entered the very same contest Gorillaz did. Now Scythez was in a quiet competition with them for the money. Who will be the winner?

_Kong Studios_

Noodle was quietly humming an upbeat tune, and looking around for Mike. It was that time of day where he was to be fed. She slowly looked around for a moment, and then noticed something .Not Mike, but something else. A small envelope was poking its head from underneath the entrance door. Noodle tilted her head, and arched her eyebrow. She remembered that they were expecting something in the mail, but could this be it? It looked so plain! So, she slowly approached it, and pulled it out. On the face of the letter, a small, cursive sentence written in pen stated:

_"To Gorillaz"_

Noodle stared at the small, thin envelope in her possession. Her emerald green eyes slowly scanned from left to right, and right to left. The axe princess then turned it around and was about to tear open the seal, when a familiar voice began screaming wildly. "_NO! NOODS! WAAAAIIIT!!!!!!" _2D was sprinting towards Noodle at full speed with his arms stretched out in front of him. He seized the envelope from her hands like a bolt of lightning, and slowly opened it up. He stared at a small document inside of the seal, and leapt for joy.

"MUDS! RUSS! COME 'ERE! 'URRY!"

The singer's excited calls made them both come instantly. When the two arrived, 2D was holding the holding the paper with hands trembling with excitement, and a large grin on his face. Murdoc snorted and scorned "Yeh'd betta' 'ave called me 'ere for a good reason face-ache! _I wos busy doin' nothin,' damn it!"_ The singer turned to the Satanist and exclaimed "I know Muds, but I've got somefink tha'll make yeh real 'appy 'ere!" Then, he lifted the paper up to his nose and began reading the document out loud to his fellow band mates…

_Dear Gorillaz_

_We're happy to say that you're among the bands to win the opportunity to receive ten thousand dollars!_

_You must make sure that __your guests are happy and comfortable, and in return, they must respect your_

_Studio/and or home. The band that you will be rooming with is…_

2D's eyes widened and his jaw suddenly dropped. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the name that was written on the small document. His eyes leapt off the paper, and he stared into the eyes of his band mates. They all gave him confused looks. Russel stepped forward and asked "Yo, D…why'd you stop?" The singer just stared at him, and then he looked back at the sheet. With a miserable and trembling voice, he read the rest.

_They will be at your studio/and or home tomorrow afternoon. Please give them a proper greeting and warm welcome!_

_Sincerely: _

_The Music staff_

The band mates slowly gave each other startled looks. They would be sharing their home with a _rival band!_ This did _not _look good. If they didn't get along in the music industry, how could they get along in the _real _world! Either two things were going to happen…_for sure_…a warm and lovely angel of a relationship was hovering about…or a cold and hideous demon of warfare was brewing and rearing it's ugly head….

_Ok, this is an attempt at humor and romance. I'm not much of a funny guy, but I'll give it a shot. As for romance, I think I'm pretty good at giving someone a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. So I hope you enjoyed this__…(__I wonder if this will contain a moral…XD!)_


	2. Rooms and cigarettes

_My next chapter. It was my birthday just recently (June 1__st__) so here's a birthday present from me to you! Enjoy!_

Anxiety sprang up through every corner of the famous Kong Studios. The zombies, luckily, were not yet awake, and were still taking their rests deep underground. Murdoc swore under his breath as he slowly walked down the destroyed hallway. His fists were clenched and his lips were curled, revealing his unhygienic teeth gritted in a nasty sneer. 2D was in his room, thinking of the remainder of the day, and how long it would exactly _be _before things went haywire. Russel stared out of one of the many windows in Kong, quietly rubbing his chin and having his mind lost in thought. Noodle, compared to the rest of them, was actually quite relaxed. She wasn't edgy or jumpy. In fact, she was actually _willing_ to meet this rivalry band. Sure, they may be enemies in the music world, but perhaps they could the best of friends in acquaintances. After all, they were musicians. Not soldiers. It was actually a warm, summer's day. The sun looked pale and the sky was hazy and dull. There was a slight touch of humidity to the air. When the hours finally reached the Pm, a slow knock came at the door. Everything in Kong froze in its tracks. 2D's head jolted up. Murdoc stopped his unnecessary pacing. Russel's gaze shifted over to the entrance. Like 2D, Noodle's head slowly lifted. They were here…

_Entrance_

The four slowly all stood at the entrance, ready to let their guests stay with them for _two whole weeks! _They all gave each other quick glances, knowing that this may be either really easy, or really hard. They all stared at Murdoc. Murdoc stared back. He knew what this look _meant_. It meant that they wanted _him_ to open the door. They wanted _him _to greet the members. Murdoc, feeling both embarrassed and angry, quietly muttered "Ugh…awright…" and he slowly turned around, and slowly turned the door knob. The door slowly opened and…it wasn't them! A swept of relief flew through them. Instead, there stood in a slightly old man, with both black and white hair, and a fairly nice suit on. He had a cheerful smile on his face.

"'Ello there," said the man, not losing his grin, " are yeh' ready tah' meet yeh new roommates!?" They all nodded and said positive things, but they strained heavily while trying to do this. Then…came the moment of truth. "Ok then," the man slowly stuck his out his hand towards the doorway, and signaled for someone to get in, and then turned back and announced "Meet yeh' new roommates, _The Scythez!" _

A bit of a head slowly peaked in from the doorway. The four could see blonde hair, and a pair of bright blue eyes. Then, they slowly stepped out through the doorway, and revealed it to be Scythe, the leader of the Scythez. He arched his eyebrow and slowly took a quick scan at the inside of Kong studios. Then, behind him, appeared a _very _tall man, with glowing yellow eyes and a bright red scar running diagonally across his face. It was Roadkill, and he was carrying two large suitcases by the handles. The next person was Hurricane, carrying one _fairly_ large suitcase with ease. He greeted the four with a single nod. The last but not least, was Bullet. He walked in strangely, as if he were trying to avoid the gaze of the hosts. The man in the suit again grew cheery and said "Well, well, well! It seems that you two will share this studio for two weeks! You know the prize if it's successful!" he said, nodding and smiling widely. Then, the man clapped his hands together, and said "Well, I'll be back in two weeks, gentleman…oh…and _you _Miss Noodle…" he said giving her a wink. Noodle smiled back weakly, but rubbed her arm in slight embarrassment. The man then slowly turned around, and stepped out into the slightly warm summer's day.

They were left alone. Now left to solve their own problems. The Scythez stared at Gorillaz. Gorillaz stared at Scythez. Just staring, blinking every few seconds. The only sound that could be heard was mischievous demons toying around in the bathroom and other certain spots. Scythe looked around once more and finally spoke, "Huh…y'know I though this place was biggeh' on the inside…" he said, slowly taking a walk past Gorillaz and scanning to get an image. "Yeah," replied Roadkill, slowly looking up and down, left to right, "This place is _mad _small!" and he joined Scythe in the staring. Finally, after the stares, Scythe turned to 2D and asked "Hey man. Uh…you think you can take us to our rooms? We kinda' spent all day packin' and we'eh sorta' tired." 2D stared at Scythe for a moment, slightly surprised. He didn't seem mean at _all!_ The singer slowly gulped down his ability to not speak and answered "Umm…sure…come with me…" and 2D led them to the elevator.

The three just stood there, looking at each other. They were so worried if they were going to be mean… but…they weren't that bad. So, deciding that they were friendly, the three others joined 2D and the Scythez members to their rooms. Maybe they could give them something of a tour.

_Top floor_

Many of the rooms in Kong Studios were vacant, so guests wouldn't be much of a problem. The Scythez were used to seeing strange things like demons, especially with Roadkill around, being a heavy exorcist (or so he's said) and also being a half-demon and half-werewolf. Zombies, however, were not exactly the case in The Scythez's studio. Their studio, yes, was haunted by paranormal spirits. But instead of zombies, they contained poltergeists that often made loud noises in the bathroom or kitchen at night. Eventually, The Scythez had learned to adjust to living with phantoms and actually had somewhat become _friends_ with them! Not a high opportunity for everyone.

2D decided to show Scythe his room. "Well, 'ere we are," said 2D, lifting his arms in the air, "Yeh' room, Scythe!" Scythe's eyes opened widely and he slowly looked around. The room was very vacant…perfect. The blade-wielder often liked to design empty rooms, especially anyway that _he_ wanted. He could design it with Italian flags! Scythe dropped the suitcase and rubbed the walls of the room. He then turned back to 2D and exclaimed "Wow! Thanks 2D! I'm think I'm gonna have some fun he'eh!" The vocalist nodded and left the room.

Murdoc and Roadkill slowly stepped into another vacant room in the halls of Kong. The Satanist opened the door and led the werewolf inside. Murdoc gave a very lousy and brief explanation. "Ok, yeh room. Live in it, and don't make too much noise." And then, he turned around to leave, when the Canadian said "Hold it." Roadkill reached out and seized the Satanist's wrist. Murdoc paused his walking, and turned his head only half way. "Wot!?" he asked impatiently. Roadkill's eyes glowed menacingly, flared his nostrils and gritted his fang-like teeth. This got the bassist's attention. "Wot're _you _so worked up 'bout?" he asked sarcastically. The lycanthropy-stricken bassist kept his furious face on. "You…have…my…_cigarettes…"_

"Alright dawg, this here's _your _room." Russel led the American Indian inside the room. The room was actually a bit more comfortable than the others, and it had a (somewhat) nice view of the city's distance and a pathway to the roof of Kong Studios. Hurricane slowly scratched his head and stared at the floor. Russel continued his explanation. "You need somethin' just ask me or one of the guys." Hurricane stared at the black drummer, and nodded. It looks no troubles were going on between _these _two.

Finally, the two youngest members of each music group. Noodle showed Bullet the last vacant room in the corridor. "Here's your room," she explained slowly lifting her hands in the air, "enjoy it." Bullet stopped and looked around quietly, and then he stared at her for a second. Silence. He seemed so quiet. He hadn't said a word throughout the whole tour. And then, a small crack of a gentle smile grew in the edge of his lips. He nodded once, and then lowered his suitcase. For some odd reason, Noodle felt like she wanted to keep talking to him. She felt like she needed to get some words out of him. So, thinking of small talk, she asked "So…how long has your band been doing music?"

He stared at her blankly. She had a sweet grin on her face, a lively look in her eyes, and her head tilted playfully. He felt something strange in his throat. He felt a small tingly feeling in his stomach to respond. Strangely enough, he could've sworn he felt dizzy when the axe princess spoke to him. It was possibly because not many people spoke to him, except for his band friends. Nothing came to the axe prince's mind. He just stood there, until finally, some words slowly slithered out of his mouth. They started out slow, but picked up speed as they went along. "Umm…we've…been in the music industry…for some time now..." he had a bit of an accent. A Spanish accent. It wasn't extremely heavy, but Noodle could tell it was there. And he could also hear _her _tiny accent. Not surprisingly, his gaze turned away from Noodle and to a corner. That's when she realized it. He was shy. He was sort of like a puppy that was nervous about making friends. The Japanese teen laughed a bit in her mind. She giggled a bit, and then, unexpectedly, out of her mouth came, "You know, you're cute." It struck him like a lightning bolt. He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. He didn't know _what _to say. A large lump was stuck inside his throat. He about to say something, when there was a loud crash outside.

Everyone from each room turned outside to the corridors. Then, Murdoc's voice was heard, and loud footsteps proceeded. Both the two teenagers saw Murdoc go zooming across the halls, and the followed by the fairly tall Roadkill. At first, it looked like they were playing tag, because it looked like Roadkill was trying to catch Murdoc. Murdoc's rang out loudly, "I didn't take yeh' damn cigarettes! 'Hese are mine!" Roadkill's voice replied, "Yes you did! I saw you swipe them, you asshole!" The Scythez-bassist then tackled the Gorillaz-bassist and, next thing they all knew, they were on the floor, kicking and punching and swearing. It was a combination of street fighting, wrestling, and a _very _odd form of martial arts.

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Serves yeh' right, arsehole!"

The two looked rather humorous as they rolled on the floor, pounding each other. But of course, like everything else, it could not last. So Hurricane and Russel, the two biggest and strongest guys, both began prying the two off of each other. Roadkill began elbowing Hurricane away, trying to keep beating Murdoc. He wasn't sure about what he said, but Hurricane heard Roadkill say "Get off of me, Monkey-face!" Hurricane then gave one mighty, and pulled lycanthropy-stricken man right off. Then, Russel helped Murdoc get to his feet. Russel and Hurricane both held Roadkill and Murdoc back, from tearing each other to pieces. They were both panting and glaring at each other like angry street dogs.

"What's up wit' chu' Muds?" Russel asked, holding the bassist in a full nelson. Murdoc grunted angrily for a moment, and then replied "'His crazy-arse idiot 'finks I took 'is fuckin' cigs!" Roadkill's eyes glowed menacingly and bared his fang-like teeth, and snarled; _"I SAW YOU TAKE THEM!!!" _it was more like a roar than a scream. Scythe decided to settle down his own member. "Whoa, hey, relax R.K. I'm sure he didn't take 'em." Roadkill's eyes glowed even brighter and he stared at his band leader. "Look at the fucking brand!" The Italian arched his eyebrow and then turned to the Satanist.

"Ummm…Maroon."

"Murdoc."

"Mudook."

"Murdoc."

"Right. Uh, look he'eh Mr. Murdoc, d'ya take R.K.'s cigs by accident?" Murdoc's red eye twitched and he bared his highly unhygienic teeth in fury towards Scythe. Through gritted teeth, he answered "_No…I didn't take 'is damn smokes…" _Scythe arched his eyebrow again, and then looked at Murdoc's back pocket. A small outline of a box was popping out. The bassist noticed at what he was staring at, and knew what he was thinking. "'Hose are mine!" Scythe, however, ignored his answer, and reached into the pocket, and pulled out what the small box was. It was a box of cigarettes. The Italian stared at them for a second, and then stuck it up to Roadkill's face, to show him the brand. The Canadian squinted his eyes, and then his cheeks glowed a small pink. His eyes slowly lowered their tone of glow. "Um…oops."

It turns that Murdoc had _not _taken his cigarettes. They were different brands. Hurricane released Roadkill. Feeling embarrassed, the lycanthropy-stricken man rubbed the back of his neck and said "…sorry about that…no hard feelings…" and he stuck out his hand. Russel then slowly let Murdoc out of his full nelson, and Murdoc crossed his arms and looked away angrily. Roadkill was trying to make peace between him and Murdoc, yet it looked like the bassist wasn't cooperating. So 2D, being much kinder, replied "its ok, Roadkill. Yeh' right, no 'ard feelins'." Roadkill stared at the singer for a minute, and sighed, and lowered his hand. It seems that things went for a rocky start towards these two. Noodle and Bullet stared at each other. Bullet had not forgotten what Noodle had said only minutes ago. But….how were things between _them_

_Not my best work. I hope that it'll get better. Don't worry it'll get funnier as the story goes on. And hopefully, you'll start seeing the romance. (__Unless__ you've already seen it! XD) __so__ please review!_


	3. Lemon lollipop love

_I__don't own Gorillaz. Or the song that Bullet is singing. Just enjoy. (Details at the end)_

_Three days later_

The lonely soldier sat on top of the roof of Kong Studios. The moon was hazy and yellow above, and the air was warm, despite that it was night time. A small wind blew across the dimly-lit, starry sky. There was a touch of gentleness to the night, and the others were downstairs. Supposedly, they were having a _drinking _contest. Murdoc had stated that he could _"drink all yeh' tah' shit an' I'll be fine!"_, and by doing this, Bullet left the scene, thinking it would be too gruesome. So….he was alone. Strangely enough, he had not seen Noodle nearly the entire day. So basically, he was alone. He watched the city in the far distance, and then…this triggered him to do something. The night was always a time of peace and harmony. The end of the day. He lifted his fist to his lips, and cleared his throat, shut his eyes, and gently began singing a peaceful song…

_Lovely, lovely_

_What could be lovelier, than licking a lollipop, a lovely lemon lollipop_

_Delicious…well you can tell_

_Lucky, lucky_

_No one could be luckier, than licking a lollipop, a large lunch of lollipops_

_A large bunch…oh, what a smell…_

_Love them all_

_Large or little_

_Left or right, or in the middle_

_Delightful…every night full of dreams of lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of lemon, lemon pops__…_

This song was very special to him. This was the first song he ever sang in English, so he treasured it dearly. He usually sang it when he was alone. Hurricane taught it to him, and after that, he gave him a lemon lollipop. It was Bullet's first taste of candy. Nothing was more delicious than that first lick. And upon seeing the moon being a yellow shade of color, he decided to sing about his first sweet treat. Now Bullet originally thought he was alone…until a voice behind him said "You know…you sing really nicely…"

At that instant, a heavy embarrassment exploded in the pit of his stomach. A sudden alert sprang throughout his mind and body. He whirled around, and saw Noodle standing there. He could clearly see her standing, even in the darkness. She had actually _heard him! _Exactly what he did _not _want. He wasn't expecting anybody. She was smiling tenderly, and had a bit of a shine to her eyes. Feeling nervous and embarrassed, he stuttered out "H-how long have you been s-standing there?"

Noodle looked away from him for a moment and rubbed her arm. "Not too long." She turned back to him with a puny look of shyness. "Your song was really nice." It's true. She heard his voice coming from the roof. His voice sounded so soothing, and she could've sworn that if a baby were right next to him while he was singing, it would instantly fall asleep. The axe princess herself admitted that his voice was gentle and peaceful. She stepped slightly closer and, while blushing very slightly, she said "I think your voice is wonderful." Again, appeared small butterflies around in his stomach. He put his palm on his forehead and looked away. "It…it's nothing really…" There was no question about it. He was _very_ shy. But, like three days ago, she wanted to get some words out of him. She stood next to him on the overlook of the landfill. "That song was really nice," she said, staring up at the moon, "what _were_ you singing?" Bullet looked up at the moon as well. "Lemon…lemon lollipops…"

Noodle arched her eyebrow and stared at him, yet he did not stare back. Lemon…lollipops?" Did she hear right? The axe prince slowly nodded and kept gazing at the moon. Deciding that this topic wasn't going to get much out of him, she decided to change the subject. So, seeing that he was currently interested in the moon, she asked "The moon's beautiful isn't it?" At first, Bullet didn't answer. He just plainly stared at it. But then, like a magic spell, he spoke in complete sentences in perfect structure. "Of course it's beautiful. _All _of nature is beautiful when you look deep enough…" The axe princess thought of what he just said. He was right. Mountains and trees, and lakes that sparkle like diamonds. It was gorgeous. However, he added in, "It's just a shame…that Roadkill can never enjoy it." Noodle stopped looking at the moon, and at the soldier boy. "What?" Realizing what he just said, he slapped his hand over his mouth, and looked away once more. "Um, nothing. Just….forget it." She reached out and seized his arm. "No! Tell me!" He looked over at her, and sighed quietly. "Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "ok." She let go of his arm. He turned to her (surprisingly) and spoke. "When Roadkill was young, he was bit by this dog. And since then, whenever he looks at the moon, he turns into a werewolf!" He turned back to the moon. "So he can never enjoy it…unless he wants to turn into the monster within him." Noodle was fairly surprised. A werewolf? Roadkill? How very strange. He seemed to be a little more confident now, however. He may have gotten used to her being around.

"May I ask you something?"

This came from Bullet. Noodle, finally getting _him_ to talk to _her_, answered quickly, "Sure."

"Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm Japanese." She tilted her head, and asked "Where are _you _from?"

"Spain."

The Japanese teen nodded once. And for a while, the two were very silent. Until finally, Bullet asked. "Um…excuse me…Noodle?" He sounded like a small shy boy, at his first day at a new school. The axe princess turned to him. "Hmm?" Now he was looking at her. No, not just looking at her. He was _looking_ at her. As in, she could now see his eyes completely. They were a golden shade of brown. Almost like two golden coins on the floor, glimmering in the sunlight. He also noticed her emerald green eyes. They were like two treasures, sealed in a royal princess's sparkling tiara. "How…do you know…when…someone loves you?" This question sort of snuck up on her, like a prowler had stuck a dagger into her back. Such a strange question. Didn't he know what love was? "Um…well…" She couldn't really think of what to say, "…well…love is something that comes from the heart…you show it to the ones who care about you." She stared at him. He stared at her. The axe prince just stared at her with a frozen expression. She arched her eyebrow and asked "Did…that answer your question?" Again, he just stared at her, but then, a bit of emotion grew on his face. "Yes." When he smiled, it sort of lit up the night. So, she smiled back.

He looked up at the moon once more. He stared at its hazy details, and said "I've never had a family." She looked away sadly and sighed. "Neither have I." The axe prince raised his eyebrow and stared at her in confusion. "What!? Of course you do! Mr. Murdoc and Mr. 2D act just like brothers! Mr. Russel is the nice uncle-type. And you're sort of like the young, thinking sister. If that isn't a family, then I don't know _what _is." He said, smiling warmly. Noodle smiled as well, and covered her mouth in a small giggle. The soldier-girl slowly gazed into his golden-brown eyes for a moment. She could see something in his eyes. Something that she could sense in him. It wasn't in most boys. It was something similar to warfare, but at the same time, a calmness. Almost like a peaceful war was going on inside of his mind and soul. And, like a special gift that he contained, he said, "Who do you love, Noodle?"

"…I…I love 2D, Murdoc, and Russel of course." She replied. Bullet then asked, "What is a true sign of love?" He asked her questions as if he were a patient and she was a therapist. Her mind went blank, and she blinked twice. "Well…uh, there are many signs!"

"Like?"

"...a kiss…"

"Kiss?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"What does a kiss _feel _like, Noodle?"

Noodle threw her head back in surprise. Not only was he asking odd questions, but he was asking what they felt like? She didn't know exactly what she could say here. So she put her hand to her chin, and replied unsurely, "Well …something like this…"

She put her hands on his shoulders, and then, like a bolt of lightning, she gave him a small, rapid kiss on his lips. He flinched at the sudden movement. She kept her palms on his shoulders, and her cheeks were blushing a slight pinkish color. She stared at him embarrassingly. He just blinked twice, but then, he slowly tilted his head, put his hands on her waist, and then slowly shut his eyes and rested his lips on top of hers. At first, this got her surprised. But then, she herself was absorbed into the moment, and shut her eyes as well. The kiss almost tasted delicious. To Bullet, it was better than the first lick of any lemon lollipop he's ever tried. They both felt like…like…it was nearly indescribable. She didn't know why, but she felt like she _needed_ to kiss him. He didn't know why, but he must've felt like he liked her, since he was so shy around her. They just stood there, lips together, arms around each other, under the hazy moon…

_This chapter took me a VERY long time. I had severe writer's blocks through it. But now, they're over. As for the song, I don't own it. It belongs to Mr. L, (see my profile if you really want to hear it) Well, please review._


	4. The Werewolf and The Zombies

_Next chapter to "Alliance of the Bands"._

_**Three days after last event…**_

Roadkill. The Canadian bassist of the Scythez. When he and Murdoc had first met, he grew furious since he thought that Murdoc had stolen his cigarettes. However, realizing the foolish mistake he had done, Roadkill had somewhat tried to make _peace_ with the Satanist. But Murdoc refused. And for that, Murdoc held a thick grudge with Roadkill. Even though Roadkill himself did not see it, nor wanted to part of it. And for that, Murdoc had tried to trick him. Not only cruelly, but possibly even _deadly_ as well. Roadkill enjoyed smoking. Not a wild and heavy smoker like Murdoc, but he smoked. Not very much, Just about two a week basically. So, Roadkill strode down to Murdoc's Winnebago and gently knocked twice on the door.

A voice filled with vulgar language approached the door before it opened. "Wot?" asked Murdoc quietly, but rudely. The Canadian rubbed the back of his neck, and asked casually, "Um, yeah, um, do you know where I can buy cigs?" That's all? Roadkill had disrupted him just to ask him _that!?_ Murdoc's silent rage swirled and screamed out in anger inside of his mind. His blood boiled in irritation and fury. The Satanist thought of slamming the door in the Scythez-bassist's face. However, his anger caused him to develop a dangerous plan. A plan that may be risky and life-threatening. But, to Murdoc, could be one of the most satisfying plans ever conjured up. In the back of his mind, Murdoc was cackling wickedly. Murdoc gave him directions. Roadkill politely thanked him, and left for the store. The evil scheme that Murdoc whipped up in his dark and vicious mind was the zombies. The undead that surrounded Kong Studios would be a _perfect _plan to get Roadkill, especially since Murdoc had such a twisted taste for humor. The zombies had been very few in numbers lately, and this could just give Roadkill a small scare. After all, zombies were stupid and slow. The lycanthropy-stricken man could _easily_ outrun them. Besides, if there was a zombie he couldn't manage to escape, he could merely grab an item of the surrounding landfill to beat it until it was out cold (temporarily).

_Landfill of Kong Studio_

The Canadian walked through the countless items buried inside of the landfills of Kong Studios. The graves loomed eerily in the darkness of the night. Roadkill? Nothing new to him. After all, he inhabitated a studio filled with poltergeists that create such rackets. Once or twice, a ghost would show themselves hovering about in the darkness of a corridor. Since there were countless ghosts haunting their studio, it would often be a woman in a flowing, white, elegant dress. Or sometimes it would be a small boy, scurrying along the hallways, with his fists clenched and dressed up as a colonist. Whatever or whoever they were, they were no longer frightening, and, like said earlier, The Scythez had somewhat become friends with them. The Scythez would allow them to inhabit their homes, and in return, not make loud noises or cause destruction. However, zombies were different from phantoms. Zombies did not have the capability to speak, think, or even _walk _correctly!

Two crows sitting on one of the branches of the many twisted and curled trees stared at the werewolf, slowly passing by. This time, there was no haze in the air. The moon had the appearance of a ghostly orb in the sky. The moonlight changed the pitch-black sky to a shade of an _extremely _dark shade of blue. Of course, he knew that he should be careful with his gaze of it. It was sort of late at night, and the zombies were very quiet. Murdoc sat in his Winnebago, and watched quietly from his window with a pair of binoculars. He chuckled evilly, as he watched the Canadian slowly approaching Kong Studios.

"Heh heh heh! Yea', tha's right arse-face. Keep walkin'." The Satanist whispered to himself aloud.

Roadkill walked over through the objects of filth lying in every corner. He felt nothing as he walked through the barren land of destroyed items and dead bodies buried deep under the earth. But…that's when something inside of him occurred. It happened in his mind. It was as if his mind was a firecracker and a spark flew upon the fuse. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up completely, and he felt a chill slowly slither down his spine. Heavy silence engulfed the area, but his instincts, both that of a demon's and a werewolf's, said _very_ different. His eyes slowly changed to a suspicious squint, and his teeth gritted. As if trying to catch someone in surprise, he whirled around. Nobody was there. He arched his eyebrow, and took a quick inspection of the area. No one was around, except for himself and those malicious-looking crows. That's when he heard a sound. Not just any sound however. It sounded like something was prying itself from underground. Roadkill, hearing this sound and immediately reacting, and was stupefied at the sight.

A corpse hand was popping up from the ground. The Canadian's eyes stayed regular-sized, yet he slowly backed away. Another hand popped right next to the previous one. Then, the two hands clutched the floor, and slowly began yanking itself upwards. The face…ohhh…the face…it was a _hideous _face. The zombie's eyes were glowing a crimson red. Its skin was peeling off like old paint. Its teeth were yellow and dreadfully crooked. Its scalp was vainy and disgustingly pale. It groaned lifelessly and hungrily. It put both its palms on the floor, and pushed downward. The zombie then stood nearly 6.3 (Roadkill's height is 6.6). Roadkill and the corpse just stared at each other. The zombie had an awful odor to it. It outstretched its arms and began groaning hungrily, craving for human flesh. The Scythez-bassist slowly began backing away from the undead creature. But, he stopped on something. He gazed down. An iron pipe. Without thinking a second more, he reached down, and scooped it up. He was ready to swing it like a baseball bat. But then, another hand appeared! And another! And another! Now, many zombies were rising up from underground. The lycanthropy-stricken man looked around frantically. Literally, there were thousands and thousands of zombies around him. All wanting to devour the flesh of his bones. He gritted his teeth, and then swiped at the first zombie's head with the pipe. Its head went flying away. He then turned around and walked another zombie with it. The undead creature let out a groan of pain, and collapsed. Roadkill, again, turned to another zombie and whacked its torso off. But that time, he hit the zombie so hard with the pipe, that it went broke in two. The Scythez-bassist stared at the worthless weapon, and muttered "Oh, shit!"

Weaponless, he turned to see the zombies. All were moaning lifelessly and walking towards him with their arms outstretched in front of them. Roadkill then charged to one of them, and he tore its arms off. He then swiped his leg at its shins, and the zombie collapsed on the floor. The undead creature lay limbless. Roadkill stared at it for a minute, and then…

It leaped up, and with large teeth, and it began trying to chew off his shoulder. It was clinging onto his shoulder with its teeth. Blood squirted everywhere from the werewolf's shoulder. He cried out in pain, and began trying to shove off the zombie's head. He finally seemed to push off the hungry undead creature. He rubbed his shoulder. Blood was dripping off. While trying to get a moment to heal, he heard a monstrous barking. He turned to his right, and saw a large, black-furred zombie dog! Its eyes were glowing red, and its large teeth were bared. It was lunging for him. Roadkill stared at it, and then it pounced for his neck. However, Roadkill reached grabbed its _own _neck, and punched it right on the nose. It whimpered and scurried away in pain. It was not over yet though! He felt a grip of cold, slimy, old hands clamp around his ankle. He looked down, and saw a pair of zombie's hands popping from out of the ground. It then popped its head out, and began fiercely biting Roadkill's ankle. He screeched out in pain, and began stomping on its face. Eventually, he was released, but he still had a wounded shoulder, and now, a wounded ankle. Unfortunately, there were still tons of zombies. And then, he felt a pair of claws pierce deeply inside both his shoulders. He screamed out in anguish, and he felt himself being dragged by powerful arms. Seconds later, more biting occurred. A zombie was chewing in his other shoulder! He tried to elbow it off, but he was missing…_badly_! The zombie had pierced his skin when he finally managed to knock off the hungry creature of the night. He panted heavily. He now had _two _wounded shoulders! And the zombies constantly rose from under the ground. He had to do something, and fast! There were two choices:

_Get mercilessly torn and eaten apart by mindless and ruthless zombies_

_Transform_

He had to defend himself. He had already tried doing it in _human_ form. However, it looks like it wasn't _exactly _working. So there was only one choice. He gulped, shut his eyes, and lowered his head. His fingers balled up into fists and in his mind he prayed:

_Oh…please…god…keep me safe from these wretched creatures…_

And then, he slowly opened his eyes, and he stared at the ivory sphere in the sky. The moon let out a soft, silvery shine throughout the dark night. It was the only source of light in the entire graveyard. Roadkill just stared at the orb for a moment, and then…came a pain inside of his torso. He grunted, and he collapsed on his knees in pain. A very rapid and thick sweat began dripping from his forehead. His entire body trembled violently. That's when, suddenly, thick black fur began suddenly growing on his hands and feet. His normal-sized nails suddenly began extending out and grew extremely sharp. His face turned into a dog-like snout and his ears turned pointed and stood up. Muscles began bulging out from his arms and legs. His voice grew deep and monstrous. He grabbed at his shirt/trench coat, and he tore it apart, revealing his torso had grown much-more muscular and had thick, black fur all over it. His eyes glowed twice as bright as they did when he was angry, and his fang-like teeth doubled in size. In fact, his entire body grew three times its size! Finally, the pain stopped. He let out a thunderous snarl, and he stared around hungrily at the undead, gazing at the man who had now transformed into a _werewolf!_ Roadkill bared his teeth, had his ears pointed backwards, and his eyes glowed furiously! His snarl sounded like a roll of thunder. He had very long and muscular arms, and his nails were as long and sharp as survival knives. His muscles were like bowling balls attached to his arms. The black fur on his entire body camouflaged with him in the darkness of the night. Then, he pointed his nose to the sky, and let out an ear-shattering, menacing howl to the sky.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!_

"Wot…teh' bloody fuckin' 'ell…!?" Murdoc whispered aloud to himself from the safety of his Winnebago. He was still watching, yet daring not to make a sound, neither for the zombies or the monstrous Roadkill. The werewolf rapidly looked from left to right, as if saying "_Who wants some!?",_ and by the looks of it, no zombie wanted any. But then, came a familiar barking. Roadkill looked to the right, and saw the same zombie dog that he had knocked out earlier. It snarled, barked furiously, and bared its teeth. The werewolf then, threw its head back, and out came three thunderous barks! The dog, like before, whimpered and scurried away. Then, without a moment to lose, the werewolf-Roadkill began running around like a bolt of lightning, and slashed at the undead with his malicious claws. One swipe of his mighty arm and he took out three zombies at once. He slashed at a few zombies, and then turned to one behind and pounced on it! He leaped upon the dead man and he put his mouth on his head, and instantly crushed its skull with his jaws. Once more, Roadkill began charging and slashing at his foes. The zombies stood there, and stared at this plague from hell. Then, getting a weak thought, they slowly began backing away! Even though zombies were rather dimwitted, they had enough knowledge to that if they got tangled with him, "Their asses were screwed". In a strange form of fear, they began backing away from the malicious wolf. However, Roadkill was being ruthless now, and he tore any zombie that caught his sight. But then, came a monstrous snarl. Not from him, but from another zombie dog.

This one was twice as large as the other, and this one looked more fierce and demonic. Its ears were long and pointed, and its eyes glowed a blood red. Globs of saliva drooled from its clenched teeth. Roadkill stared at this beast, and growled in anger. The two dogs stared at each other, both waiting to see which opponent moves first. Without a hint of warning, the zombie dog leaped and its bite seized Roadkill's shoulder. The werewolf roared out in pain, and the zombie dog growled as it held on. Seeing the zombie dog weakening the monster, the zombies began walking forward again. One by one, they all leaped onto Roadkill, chewing on him, still trying to get the meat off his bones. A sudden burst of rage exploded inside the Canadian. His eyes glowed like a pair of headlights, and he tossed every single zombie off of him. And then he reached for the zombie dog's lower right leg, and he bit fiercely into it. He heard the zombie dog whimper in anguish. The taste of decaying blood went through his teeth, and then he tore the dog off of him, and held it by the neck. He then roared right into its face, and he snapped its neck. He tossed it carelessly to the side. The zombies began walking back once more, and then, just as they appeared, they sank back down underneath the earth.

It was over. Roadkill had won. But, still feeling the effects of lycanthropy, he pointed his nose up at the sky, and let out a slow, haunting howl. A howl of his victory. _"The wolf's song", _as Native-Americans would call it. Even thought he was victorious, he suffered heavy wounds. His shoulders were severely injured, and so was his ankle. Yet, still feeling fierce, he stretched out his neck, and began sniffing. Murdoc still watched from his Winnebago, startled at the Canadian's strange power! Then, he noticed Roadkill's haunting yellow eyes. They were looking at _his!_

No…no way…thought Murdoc reassuringly, 'e ain't lookin' at me! Murdoc spoke too soon. The insane Roadkill began sprinting at the speed of light towards the Satanist's Winnebago. Murdoc threw his binoculars and cried out with his eyes wide "Oie! Shit! 'E's gonna fuckin' rip me apart!" And before getting to safety, Roadkill had easily tore his door down. Murdoc stared at the monster with his eyes peeled open. He panted insanely, and without a warning, it seized Murdoc's neck! The bassist felt his feet lifting off the ground, and his oxygen ceasing rapidly. He tried to cry out for help, but the devious grip had his windpipe nearly crushed. Just a few seconds more, and he would have been both dead, and Roadkill's BBQ. But then, Murdoc heard Roadkill let out a questioning grunt. He squinted one eye open, and saw the werewolf. He sniffed, and then he released him, letting him fall with a thud. Murdoc rubbed his bottom and stared at the beast. It whimpered and slowly began backing away. Roadkill felt his nails decreasing, and his bones weakening. His body suddenly began sucking the fur back in, and his teeth shrunk rapidly. The muscles on his long arms shrunk as well. He slowly returned to sanity. Finally, Roadkill was his normal self again. He stood wobbly and drunkenly, and his eyes were squinted. Murdoc still gazed at him. The Scythez-bassist was naked, and he had severe wounds on him. But…out of Roadkill's lips came"…M…M-Murdoc…" in a hoarse whisper, and then, he collapsed face down onto the floor. Silence. Nothing came from him. Not a twitch or noise. Murdoc thought for a second. Murdoc had tried to get back at him. So he sent hordes of zombies after him. That didn't work. And Roadkill was going to easily slaughter him…but did not. Why? Because Roadkill considered Murdoc a friend of his. So he spared his life. Murdoc carefully picked up the tall bassist, and he placed him on his back. He slowly walked over to Kong Studios. And while walking, in the faintest tone of voice, in the gentlest voice he has ever done, he whispered, "_…I'm…I'm…sorry…"_

_Whoa! This got me all adrenaline-filled! Roadkill is one of my favorite OCs, so I felt bad for the attacks he received. But, he kicked zombie…well…you know. XD! Anyways, the main inspiration for this chapter was "Dead Rising", a videogame which I do not own. But, other than that, it was all me. Please review!_


	5. The Tears and The Love of A Soldier

Bullet stood outside the Japanese axe princess's door. Just stood there, frozen and silent. Should he knock? Or should he not knock? If he knocked, he wouldn't know what to say. But if he didn't knock, then there would be so _many _things left unsaid. He felt so nervous to just merely knock on a door. He wasn't sure if it was fear or embarrassment. Whatever it was, he had to get rid of it. He stood up straight, swallowed, put on a normal face, lifted his fist, and knocked on the door four times with his middle finger's knuckle. A few of moments of silence went by. Then, the doorknob slowly turned and door slowly creaked open. Noodle gasped and put her hand near her mouth.

"Bullet?"

He looked away (what a shock) and rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. He remembered that night. He had no idea what he was thinking. The sugar kiss. It tasted so sweet and delicious it was as if her lips were pieces of cake. But he needed to speak to her. He wasn't exactly too clear on something. So, getting rid of his shyness, he balled up his fists and stared at her directly in the eyes, almost as if he were looking at her soul behind them.

"...N-Noodle…I…need to talk to you."

She stared at him awkwardly. He hadn't spoken to her since the kiss. Noodle blushed slightly. She knew that he was thinking about that kiss. It was a wonderful one. It felt like his lips were only meant for her. She had no idea what told her to kiss him. She wasn't sure if it was her emotions or her conscious. Perhaps it was both. Whatever, she knew that, just like him, she needed to talk about something. The time felt right.

"Um, sure. Please, come in." she said, opening the door wider so he could get in. He nodded politely and slowly stepped inside. She quietly shut the door behind him, and he gazed around slowly. Her room. He's finally been in her room. It has been about a week, and not once had he seen the inside of her room. Despite it being a bit broken down, it was a very nice room. He could see that Noodle was _deeply _into her Japanese heritage. Just as he was, with his Spanish heritage. Noodle's timid voice sailed from behind him. "I'm sorry about Mr. Roadkill." He turned around with his eyebrow raised. She stood there, looking a bit depressed. He then grinned slightly, and said "He'll be fine. He's just tired is all." He turned his entire body around and said "That transforming takes a lot out of him. He told me when he first transformed, he felt like he was going to die." The axe princess's eyes peeled open and she gasped. The axe prince shook his head. "But now," he continued, "he can manage it. He's over 42 years old you know?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead stressfully, and then looked at her, looking rather tired. "But…we shouldn't get out of topic."

The Japanese teen nodded her head solemnly. "Noodle…do…do you think…that we're made for each other?" This question didn't surprise Noodle. In fact, she was thinking the very same thing herself. Of course, he didn't know about her. Not about that tainted past she carried in her mind and soul. She was an experiment in hiding, and was destined to be an ultimate killing machine. But did _he _know that? However, he contained a very dark secret as well. Nearly the exact same thing. But of course, he swore to both himself and his friends that he would never reveal it. She did not want to think of her as a freak. She knew that if he knew her extraordinary past, he would never go near her. So, fighting violently for tears not to come out, she heart-breaking replied "…No…I think not…" Bullet's soul shattered like delicate glass. His eyes widened and his pupil shrunk to the size of peas. The first thing that popped into his mind was the kiss. Such a sweet and tender kiss. And she was rejecting that moment of love and relation!? At first, he didn't even know if his voice was still in his throat. Until the words came out crookedly, but clearly. "W-why?" he asked, still astonished and heart-broken. Her sweet face scrunched with emotion and she covered it with her hand. A second later, the sound of small whimpers and sobs followed. He still had that forlorn, shocked, and depressed look on his face. She lowered her palm from her face a bit, and answered through sobs and sniffs. "I'm sorry…but it just isn't meant to be!" His hands began trembling violently, and nothing but sorrow began filling up in his lonely spirit. He felt a sharp stinging in his eyes, and then tears began sparkling in his eyes. And then, without asking, or telling, he seized the sides of her head, shut his eyes (with tears streaming down his cheeks), and he gently kissed her lips tenderly. The moments of lament were forgotten for Noodle for a brief moment. Her eyes opened widely, but then, she felt them getting heavy, and they shut. She slowly raised her trembling hands onto his face, and rested them on his warm cheeks. He could feel the air from her nostrils ricocheting off of the tip of nose. She could smell a type of nice fragrance coming from him. Both stood there, lips together, and tears streaming down their faces. It wasn't until many moments later that their mouths finally parted. They both gazed into each other's eyes lovingly yet sadly. Bullet's golden brown eyes sparkled with tears, and Noodle's emerald green eyes shimmered with sorrow. She rubbed his cheeks tenderly with her thumbs, and he held her head delicately. But…he remembered what she had said. And with renewed tears, he slowly took his hands off the sides of her head, and backed away a bit. The axe princess felt her fingers slip out of the grasp of his face.

The unknown soldier wiped away the pained tears with the sleeve of his camo-designed hooded sweater. Then, he pulled up the sleeve to reveal the flesh. On his arm, were the numbers:

_1226018_

He lifted his arm up to her eyes. She stared at it for a moment, and then looked at his eyes. "What is it?" He yanked the sleeve back down, and rubbed the remaining tears away. "These," he said, looking at her "are my code." She tilted her head questioningly, and repeated, "code?"

He nodded.

"It means…that I'm not regular." He turned his back towards her, and lowered his head. She stepped a bit closer, curious about what he was saying. "What do you mean, Bullet?" He didn't turn around. "I'm not a normal person, Noodle." He slowly walked over to a corner of her room, and picked up one of the bottles of "nutrients" for Shaun. He stared at the object, and spoke as he did.

"I'm not really a normal person. I'm actually a soldier. An army soldier. I was created for the military of Spain. I was supposed to be one of the most powerful weapons in the world. They gave me enhanced strength, vision, and nearly an expert with every weapon. They wanted to use me for destruction and carnage. I don't have much of a memory of it, but Hurricane told me that I had escaped using one of the fighter jets, and that there was still destruction inside of me. However, Hurricane read my mind, and settled me down."

Noodle was shocked to hear this. Nearly every part of his story was almost her own! Could it be? Could it be that she wasn't the only soldier with superior capabilities in the world. And if what he hadn't said wasn't enough, he added, "and I know that you're a soldier too. I've read about you, Noodle," he put down the nutrients and looked at her. "A man named Mr. Kyuzo had saved you didn't he? _Bendiga su alma_But he did not save your past did he?"

Noodle was shocked at what he was saying. He knew all about her!

He then slowly approaching her, and he rested his arms on her small shoulders. "I've dreamt about meeting you," he said, looking deeply into her precious eyes, "Noodle…you and I…we used to think that we were so alone in this world. When I heard that we were going to share a studio with Gorillaz, I got so happy, knowing that I would meet you. And I did!" Suddenly, his arms slouched off of her shoulders. "I not only wanted to meet you because you were a person like me…but because…" he paused, and then he moved a thin bang from her eyes sweetly, "…I thought you were gorgeous." Once again, he turned his back to her. "I may be a human with the purpose of a monster," he said, with his head turned only half-way, "but, monster or not, I think I know what true love _is." _The axe prince slowly approached Noodle's door, and put his palm on it. And for the final time, he turned again only half-way, and had a bit of a depressed expression on his face. "I just wanted you to feel loved and not alone. I just wanted to give you comfort. Comfort from someone who knows the pains you feel. " And then, he turned towards the door, and quietly left.

Noodle had her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. The handsome, shy, quiet guitarist of The Scythez was actually a soldier! A _super_-soldier! Noodle once thought she was the only one in the world who suffered the torments of being a killing machine. But now, she knew that she wasn't alone. And more importantly, they had tried to give her love and peace. As well as comfort to not make her not feel alone. She suddenly felt a strange emotion inside of herself. It felt…_good. _She felt relaxed and at peace, and a small joy sprung in her spirit. But…she felt like…she needed to say more to Bullet. Something _much _more…

The Spaniard sat on his bed, in the room that Gorillaz had provided him with. He had been there ever since that he'd left Noodle's room. He had his head down, and his eyes moist and red. He felt so depressed at what Noodle had told him. How could they not belong? Out of all the people in the world, he thought that they _needed_ to be together. And she shattered it all with a few words. It was almost like a nightmare. Everyone else was asleep except for him. It was dark in his room, which somewhat added to his lamenting mood. His environment was so quiet; it seemed as if all life around him was dead. The demons were not inducing chaos, and no zombies were walking around outside. But then, came something totally unexpected. His door opened! He looked up with his tear-filled eyes opened widely. It was Noodle. She was dressed in her nightgown to sleep. He blinked twice. Noodle quietly approached him, and stood in front of him. He looked up at her in confusion. She then bent down, and just inches away from his face, she quietly whispered "_I think we're made for each other…"_ he stared at her, very flabbergasted, and then he took a deep breath. Then, she pressed her face tightly against his and kissed him romantically. Bullet was deeply sucked into this, and he threw his arms around her. She did the same, and a few seconds later, they were both playfully rolling on top of his bed, kissing passionately and were sighing in satisfaction. This, to Bullet and Noodle, was enough true love to prove that they both knew it.

_Whoa, where did THIS come from!? O.O! Anyway, I don't have much to say here, except please review. But seriously, PLEASE review! I need to know how I'm doing! Thank you and goodnight. (Or good morning or good afternoon or good evening…oh…you know what I mean! XD!)_


	6. The Italian man and the Japanese girl

_**The day before The Scythez leave Kong Studios**_

"Noodle…We leave…tomorrow…"

The axe prince stood at the doorway of the axe princess's room. Noodle didn't really seem to mind that he and his friends left tomorrow. She was happily humming and fixing her room with a happy smile. Bullet was a bit shocked at this. After all, what has happened to them during this visit was remarkable. The kissing, the feelings, and the _secrets they revealed! _But she almost seemed to be ignoring all that. "Noodle," he repeated, trying to make her realize exactly _what _he was saying, "we leave _tomorrow!" _She merely turned away from what she was doing and replied simply with "I know." His eyes widened and his eyebrow rose. "So…aren't you…a little sad?" he asked. She shook her head and answered, "No, because we'll see each other again." Bullet put the tip of his index finger on his chin and answered doubtfully, "Well, I _suppose _that may be true." He took his finger off and stared at her once more, and answered with a bit of whine in his voice, "But it _won't _be the same!" Noodle frowned, approached him, and rested her palms on his cheeks. "Aw. Don't be sad Bullet. We'll see each other again. Nothing will be different." He kept his eyes off of her face. He was gazing at a corner of her room. He curled his lips, and he gently seized her wrists and pulled her hands away from his face. He looked at her once more, and said "Well…I'd…better go pack." And with that, he turned around and left quietly, without saying another word to her.

_**An hour later**_

Scythe strode through the haunting hallways of Kong Studios. He was looking for his room. He couldn't believe that he'd been there for nearly two weeks, and he still had trouble finding his own room. He had his fingers curled up into fists and his teeth gritted in annoyance. He swore as his eyes moved like ping-pong balls from left to right, searching for the door to his room. Until finally, his room's door fell upon his sight. "Ah," he said getting his anger cooled, "he'eh ya' are!" He was reaching for the knob, when a strange noise disrupted it. His hand froze in place, he arched his eyebrow, and he listened carefully. It _was _a noise! It sounded…like crying. He perked his head up, and took a quick gaze around the room. That's when it seemed to be coming from one room. Scythe heard it coming from behind a closet. He forgot all about his room, and he stared at the door. His head tilted in curiosity, and blinked twice. He took baby-steps towards it. As he drew closer and closer, the cries became clearer and clearer. It resembled that of a young girl. Finally, he was standing right in front of it. But instead of opening it suddenly, he put his ear on it. He heard faint sobbing, and a few sniffs and gasps. So then, thinking of who could be behind this door, he put his hand on the knob, and turned it slowly.

The Italian gasped out in surprise, and he stared at the person behind the door. Behind the door, was a closet. And behind the closet, sitting on the floor, was Noodle. She had a handkerchief in her right hand, and her eyes were moist and red. She stared at Scythe with a questioning look, and immediately hid her tears with a smile. "Oh, uh, hello Mr. Scythe!" she said, in false-happiness. He blinked, and he looked at the room for a moment, and then asked, "Uhhh…Noodle. Whatta' doin in he'eh?" and then his voice grew sad and sympathetic , "An' why are ya' cryin'?" Noodle pretended to act dumb and bluntly answered "C-crying? I'm not crying!" Scythe stared at her, and then replied "Noodle, I can tell that you' were cryin' ya' eyes are _mad _red!" The Japanese teen frowned and realized that her primitive trick wasn't working with him, so she dabbed at her tears with the handkerchief. Her sobs started once her more, and with her free hand, she covered her face. Scythe could see some room for himself to sit down, so he did right next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. He asked politely and comfortingly, "Why are ya' cryin' sweetie?" Feeling that he was providing her with some comfort, she cuddled her head against his chest, and through whimpers, sobs, and gasps, she responded, "Y-You're…_gasp…_leaving…t-t_-gasp-_morrow…" The blade-wielder embraced her gently, and crooned her quietly as she sobbed. "Hey…don't worry…" he whispered quietly, as he gave her a small hug, "it's not the end of the world. We'll see each otha' again." Noodle had said this exact same thing to Bullet, but secretly, deep down in her heart, she was crying hysterically. Seeing that she was still very heart-broken, he continued to settle her down. "The'eh, the'eh…" he continued, "why were ya' in he'eh in the first place sweet-heart?" She finally seemed to calm her tears, and she once again dabbed at her tears, and weakly answered, "I didn't want anybody to see me crying…"

The Italian raised his eyebrow and scolded her. "Why!? Noodle, there ain't nothin' wrong with cryin'!" He said, with his light-blue eyes staring deeply into her emerald-green eyes. She arched her eyebrow, and he began to scolding her again. "Cryin' is jus' anotha' human emotion! In fact, I'd say it's _strongest _human emotion. I mean, it represents sadness, defeat, rage, and even joy sometimes y'know?" He reached over and tenderly wiped away some of her tears with his index finger. "Noodle, ya' neva' have ta' be afraid ta' cry. It jus' showin' what ya' feelin' in ya' heart and soul y'know?" The axe princess picked up her head from his chest, and stared at him with her eyes sparkling with tears. Without warning, she leapt up and kissed him on the tip of his nose. His mouth slightly hung open, and his eyebrows were both arched. She hugged him as if she were back to being ten years old, and as if he were a giant teddy bear. The tears slowly diminished and she had a soothing, warm smile on her face. "_Domo_ Mr. Scythe, _Domo Arigato…"_ He just stared down at her for a moment, and then he smiled "_Dolce pulzella…"_ he then stood up, and he held his hand out towards her. "C'mon Noodle," he said, giving a gentle grin to her, "let's get out of he'eh, eh?" She smiled and seized his hand eagerly and happily. With a mighty pull, he helped her up, and she giggled playfully. One last time, the Japanese girl gave a loving hug to the Italian, and she heart-warmingly said, "I love you, Mr. Scythe…" A warm feeling of peace and harmony spread all over his body, down to his bones, and he hugged back and replied…"I love you too sweetie…"

_One chapter remaining! It was sweet wasn't it? __Well, I'm currently thinking if I should write this tragedy I've been thinking about. Well, I __dunno__. Please review!_


	7. Its been fun

_Final chapter! Ohhh…the day of ending has come!!_

The final day has come! The day where both bands would collect their rewards and finally get rid of each other. But…something strange was going. For some reason, they seemed like they didn't _want _to get rid of each other. It was almost as if a small bond had happened between these two groups. In the music world, of course, they would have to be competitive. But now…in the real world, they could be the best of friends. So, secretly heart-breaking, they began their tear-jerking goodbyes to each other.

"Well guys," began Scythe, with his suitcase in his hand, "It's been fun hasn't it?" Both Gorillaz and Scythez both said words of agreement and nodded their heads. It was hard to believe that it had already been two weeks since they entered. Much had happened, and most of it for the better. Despite the fact that Roadkill had to fight off bloodthirsty zombies. That's when a familiar knocking came at the door. Murdoc stepped forward, and opened. At the entrance, stood the same slightly old man that had greeted them thirteen days earlier. He still had the same exact grin on his face, and the same exact fancy-looking suit on him. He turned to Gorillaz, and happily said "Well done! It looks like yeh've earned 'his prize!" He then pulled the side if his suit, and pulled out a large, check! All eight people gasped out in surprise. Hundreds and hundreds of dollars were all on that sheet of paper. He then stuck it out to 2D. The singer's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. With a hand quivering with excitement, he plucked the check out of the man's hand. The man clapped his hands together, and turned to the Scythez with a smiling face. "Well," said the man, "When we get yeh' 'ome, we'll give yeh' money." Then, the man being very polite, he grabbed Scythe's suitcase and said "I'll 'elp yeh' with yeh' luggage." The Italian stared at the man for a second, and then looked at the other band. Their new friends. He turned to the kind suited-man once more, and replied "Thanks. But can we have a few minutes alone with these guys? We wanna say g'bye." The business man arched his eyebrow, and then nodded once. "Of course yeh' can. There's no 'arm in tha'." And then he quietly left the scene.

Scythe then grinned slightly, and lowered his head for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck, and he approached 2D. He stuck out his hand. The singer, at first, stared at it stupidly. And then, getting the idea, he did not shake his hand. Instead, 2D _embraced him in a __hug._ It seemed to jump out at him. All six band members were wide-eyed and engulfed in surprise. Scythe, not sure of whether to be embarrassed or touched, slowly lifted his hand and patted his back broadly. And then, slowly yet nearly as striking as a thunderbolt, Russel joined in the hugging. And then, (surprisingly) Bullet threw away his shyness and joined in the moment of tenderness. Pretty soon, they were all embracing each other in a final group hug. All except for one of course. Murdoc looked away with his arms crossed. The seven of them stared at him through their moments of tenderness. Hurricane lifted one of his massive arms to let the bassist join in the love. Murdoc stared at through the corner of his eye. At first, nobody said anything. But then, Scythe's voice came in from the group. "Hey, c'mon Murdoc, don't be like that!"

"Yeah," continued Roadkill's, putting his arm around Russel's shoulder, "It isn't complete without _you!" _

"Please Murdoc," said Noodle, cuddling next to Roadkill, "we want you to be with us."

"C'mon Muds," said 2D, patting Bullet's head playfully, "Jus' once! Fo' us!"

Pretty soon, they were all asking and begging Murdoc to join them in their farewell hug. They all were pests to Murdoc. He shut his eyes strainfully and gritted his teeth in irritation. But then, he opened his eyes and snarled out "Awright! Awright! I'm goin' in!" And with that, he stepped into the hug between 2D and Hurricane. He put his arms around their shoulders. And then, they all seemed to crowd around Murdoc, giving him hugs and saying good things. Murdoc, showing arrogance and seemingly shunning them and squirming uncomfortably, had a very invisible grin on his face. But, as tender as this moment was, The Scythez members knew that it couldn't last very long. So, filled with sadness about leaving, they slowly backed away from their newly-formed friends and picked up their suitcases. "We'll…uhhh…we'd betta'…get goin y'know?" muttered Scythe unhappily. He was about to tell his band mates to get going, when suddenly, Murdoc stepped forward. He rested his hands on the Italian's shoulders. And surprisingly, out of the Satanist's mouth came "We enjoyed 'avin yeh'. Feel free tah' come back anytime, mates." Scythe raised an eyebrow, and looked back at his friends. They had the same expressions on their faces. And then, Hurricane seemed to smile slightly, and nodded. And then, they all seemed to grow the same grin. The blade-wielder turned back to Murdoc, smiled, and nodded. "Will do, man." He then patted Murdoc's left shoulder. The Scythez-members then picked up their suitcases, and headed for the door. But before they all left, Scythe turned his head only half-way, and the Gorillaz-members could've sworn they saw a bit of a tear in his eye. And then, without saying more, he turned his head forward again, and they all left Kong Studios with Hurricane shutting the door. They remembered when the Scythez first step foot in their studio, they didn't know what to expect. Perhaps they thought they would be enemies and probably trash the area. But instead, the two bands winded up being best friends with each other. The studio seemed so empty without them. Maybe someday, they their trails would meet again…

_It's over! It is now complete! I must say, I had fun writing this story. I imagined things I've rarely ever had. But since the story is over, I may as well give out some trivia shouldn't I?_

_-Originally, Scythe was going to be a muscular, red-haired jerk that was actually from Toronto, Canada. He was also going to be seen carrying a scythe most of the time. But then, I made him a thin, blonde-haired, fun-loving Italian-American guy. I was actually thinking of giving him an eye patch once! But I scrapped it! XD!_

_-Roadkill REALLY changed from what I first pictured him. Like Scythe, Roadkill was going to be a major jerk. Then, he was going to be a mischievous alcoholic who had a deceased wife. Then, I thought of making him an artist-like character who could summon demons and ghouls at his whim. But, to fit with the story, I made him much more kind and gentle. He still has his appearance of a werewolf though. (And the lycanthropy).__ One more thing is, he was going to be from _

_-Not much has changed from Bullet when I first imagined him. The only MAJOR differences of him was that he originally was named "Styx". Then, I changed it to "Edge". Then, I got this idea of making him a guns-expert, and changed his name to Bullet. I threw away the "guns-expert" idea, but I kept his name, since it sort of fit his age. (January 1__st__, 1991).__ Also, he's the only character in the Scythez to be from Europe. (Spain) _

_-Practically nothing has changed from when I first imagined him. He still has his Native-American roots and his strange bond with nature. The only thing that really changed about him was the tribes he was descended from. First, he was descended from The North-American tribes, the Navajo and the Apache. Then, I switched him to the Anasazi and the Iroquois. Then, I gave him the Sioux and Blackfoot tribes. I liked the Sioux and Blackfoot, and I added the Maya and Aztec Indians for a fancy touch. _

_Well, that's about it. I hope this story entertained you as much as it did me! Please Review and "Alliance of the bands" out!_

_-TMATA_


End file.
